Xianxia Version0.4
Version 0.4 Additional Info: (He’Xin’Dao (part 1), Soulforce new features (part 1), few minor fixes/changes * Having perk History: Cultivation now properly unlock soulforce option when picked to play prologue in Ignam. * Slight increased start amount of max soulforce and total max amount later on (5 more at start and at lvl 6 20 more to stay in line of max 100 for mortal not yet on road to cultivation but already getting a hold on using soulforce ^^) * Work at Ignam farm costs 15 fatigue (since starting fatigue now is 105 not 100 keeping it at 20 was keeping always unused 5 fatigue). * Added stub for He’Xin’Dao . more or less it mean River Island in chinese if anyone would be interested :P (village for greenhorn soul cultivators ^^). It’s location in Places that req. using Explore to be unlocked. * Moved low.grade bag of cosmos from Giacomo to first npc that for now exist in He’Xin’Dao . golem (right he also unlock new codex entry about golems ^^). * Renamed low.grade bag of cosmos to just bag of cosmos along with bumping up storage space to whooping 12 slots and....price to same amazing 1200 gems (nagh it’s not high price . backpack at Benoit cost 2x more per slot space added still ^^). * Added codex entry for Golems and included part about Grey Magic in Magic codex entry (there will be fightable golems later too but not gonna spoil all the fun ^^). * Added low.grade soulforce recovery pill (for 5 gems it recovers instantly 20 soulforce). Ofc buyable at golem in He’Xin’Dao. * Added mid.grade soulforce recovery pill (for 30 gems it recovers instantly 100 soulforce). Buyable at golem in He’Xin’Dao (req. PC to have perk Soul Pesonage). * Added soulforce skill: Triple Thrust . at endgame it pack quite a nice punch aka most of times 1 hit KO all singular type enemies ^^ (but for now adding soulcost makes game bugs so it’s for free for now). * Added soulforce aoe skill: Draco Sweep . at endgame it pack quite a nice punch aka most of times 1 hit KO all group type enemies ^^ (but for now adding soulcost makes game bugs so it’s for free for now). * Having perk cultivation unlocks meditate option. * Added perk count at perk page. * Finding shield rack first before chests or other racks would unlock stash option too. * Rearanged slight menu in inventory and stash sections (so now Ember egg/Holli plant and Nevie in 'pre.lover' stage got their own submenu in inv . Kid A also moved to this submenu from stash menu), bag of cosmos storage space can be accesed only from inventory menu and will after picking back option return to inv screen not stash one as all others storage things doing (also for now button for picking items from bag of cosmos is active even is bag is current empty). * Increased much how much soulforce is gained during cultivating from 10 to 20 times more (the longer PC cultivate in one go the more it will produce so 4x 1 hour is less than 1x 4 hours ^^). Also prettied up a lil bit text show during that adding few things like amount of restored soulforce or how much PC have it after cultivation. * Arrows counter increase everytime PC deal dmg to enemy (earlier due to my derpness ony those shoots that was dealing dmg and finishing off at the same time enemy counted making bow shooting reducing cost grind quite hard and too much time consuming)